


A New Thread to Sew

by MercurialComet



Series: mihail-verse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Universe Alteration, Video Game Mechanics, added character, lol i mess with mechanics because I can, the notes will make you aware that i am a slut for good mathematical video game mechanics ngl, very much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: aka I'm writing in an oc for the story and plot lmao.





	1. Mihail Cahn Vessyl

**Author's Note:**

> this is all for fun and the points don't matter. also i just wanted to mess with physical game mechanics first, so here we go.

# Mihail Cahn Vessyl

House: Blue Lions

Crest: _ Minor Crest of Macuil _: Occasionally raises Mt during magic attacks.

Personal Ability: _ Paramnesia: _At the start of each turn, any items the unit has currently equipped have a chance to recover 20% of their uses (Trigger% = Lck)

Base Stats:

HP

| 

Str

| 

Mag

| 

Dex

| 

Spd

| 

Lck

| 

Def

| 

Res

| 

Cha  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
22

| 

9

| 

10

| 

6

| 

6

| 

7

| 

3

| 

7

| 

8  
  
Stat Growths:

HP

| 

Str

| 

Mag

| 

Dex

| 

Spd

| 

Lck

| 

Def

| 

Res

| 

Cha  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
45

| 

40

| 

55

| 

35

| 

30

| 

35

| 

25

| 

35

| 

45  
  
Starting Skills: **Faith** (D), **Brawl** (D+), **Authority** (D), **Flying **(E+)

Strengths: **Faith** , **Brawl** , **Authority** , **Flying**

Weaknesses: **Axe** , **Reason**

Budding Talent: **Reason ** ( _ Seal Magic _ )

| 

**Reason**

| 

**Faith**  
  
---|---|---  
  
D

| 

_Thunder_

| 

_Heal_  
  
D+

|  | 

_Nosferatu_  
  
C

| 

_Cutting Gale_

| 

_Omnipotence_  
  
C+

| 

_Mire B_

|   
  
B

|  | 

_Silence_  
  
B+

| 

_Banshee Θ_

|   
  
A

|  | 

_Aura_  
  
A+

|  |   
  
Introduction: “Mihail was the son of the Duscurian ambassadors, but he ended up staying in the castle for a bit before travelling to the monastery. He has an air of mystery around him, but he’s pretty charming and isn’t afraid to both ask and give help.”

  
  
  


_Omnipotence: _Unit and all adjacent allies gain better vision in _Fog of War_. All adjacent allies gain _Hit _and _Avoid_ equal to unit’s _Mag/2_. Both bonuses diminish by 5 each turn.

Lost Items: 

  * Well-Used Journal
    * A journal with pages full of writing and ink. This belongs to **someone who takes a lot of notes**.
  * Silver Earring
    * A dangling silver earring. This belongs to **someone who wears it**.
  * Enchanted Bandage
    * A clean bandage enchanted to be constantly cold. This belongs to **someone who has frequent headaches**.

Crit Quotes:

  * “I’ve figured it out!”
  * “You won’t forget this!”
  * “Back up!”
  * “You shouldn’t be here!”

Physical Description: Mihail is lean, slightly shorter than Sylvain. Dark-skinned with mostly black hair braided to his scalp in rows that end behind his right ear. One of the braids is a mint green. He has heterochromia, with one eye brown and the other mint green. He wears the customary Garreg Mach dress shirt and slacks, along with boots, black gloves, and a silver earring. All of his class outfits beside _ Commoner _ has black as a primary color, with white and platinum accent colors depending on the class. At the beginning of the game he is 17 years old and his birthday is the 21st day of the Red Wolf Moon (11/21).

Recruitment: Faith and Cha. (Will join house for free if Byleth is male)


	2. C Support: Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put down the lost items last chapter, but they're Well-Used Journal, Silver Earring, and Enchanted Bandage. I'll write up the descriptions for them later lmao
> 
> oh also for all the supports: Bold = Mihail, Italics = Byleth, no formatting = Whatever Character the Support is for.
> 
> I tried to write branching dialogue for Byleth, but it's hard so early on, so we'll all just pray and you guys can let me know if the formatting makes sense.

**“Excuse me Professor!”**

**“I think I’ve forgotten to write down the techniques you shared, can you quickly summarize them?”**

* * *

_ >”Are you sure you forgot to write them?” _

** “Yes Professor, the pages are- Oh.”**

* * *

_ >”Check your journal again.” _

** “Oh, it’s right here. Thanks.”**

* * *

_ >”Those are pretty good notes.” _

**“That’s nice to hear. My memory isn’t the best, but one look at these notes and everything is fine. Besides, I could always ask one of the others for help.”**

_ >”It’s nice you trust them.” _

**“Yeah, uh, trust…”**

* * *

_ >”Are you okay?” _

** “I am, just remembered something I have to take care of.” (END)**

* * *

_ >”...” _

** “Oh wow, I just remembered that Dimitri wanted help with something, I have to run.” (END)**

* * *

_ >”Just remember to ask.” _

**“I’ll remember that, Professor. Have a nice day.” (END)**


	3. C Support: Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I haven't changed it yet, but know that the chapter notes may point you back to Chapter 1: aka, the chapter in which I'll be editing Mihail's mechanics

“Mihail!”

**“Your Highness. What’s the issue?”**

“There is no issue. I just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright. How are the head-”

**“Shut up. Let’s move to a more private place.”**

* * *

**“Alright. This is better.”**

“...”

“How are your headaches?”

**“They’re nothing. I’m still doing well in all of my studies.”**

“...”

“Allow me to rephrase this: Are your migraines getting any worse?”

**“Why do you want to know about that so badly? What are you planning?”**

“I’m not planning anything! I’m just concerned about-”

**“Was that your only question? I’ll need to get back to training soon-”**

“...”

**“...”**

“Very well. Do you want to work on lances or swords today?”

**“...”**

**“I don’t use either as a weapon...”**


	4. C Support: Sylvain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Developer's Update!!!:
> 
> The Spell "Torch" got reworked to "Omnipotence" after I realized the very few amount of maps with Fog of War
> 
> Added Mihail's Lost Items
> 
> Added Mihail's Crit Quotes

“Ugh-”

**“You know, I don’t think you’re supposed to flirt like that.”**

“...”

**“It seems… hmmm.. Dishonest? Ingenuine? Like you don’t really care about the person?”**

“And what do you know about flirting?”

**“Not much.”**

“Ha-”

**“But I do know how to be an ambassador. Build relationships. Present myself. Hold decent conversations.”**

“Okay, but you’re assuming that the girl I’m flirting with cares about me.”

**“What else would she care about? The dirt at the stables?”**

“...”

“You have a Crest, right?”

**“...”**

**“Regrettably, yes.”**

“So, you understand what I’m talking about.”

**“No? Why would being born with your Crest be so bad?”**

“...”

“You have got to be joking.”

**“Hey, where are you going?! Answer me, dammit!”**

* * *

“...”

“Wait-”


	5. C Support: Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally get to talk about my headcanons for Duscurian culture.....
> 
> also, the waiting song is 100% based off of Waiting from The Band's Visit

**“Oooooooh.”**

“?”

**“Aaaaaaaaaaah-”**

“How do you remember that song?”

**“Uh, I-”**

**“I actually don’t know.”**

“Oh.”

**“Is it Duscurian?”**

“...”

“Yes.”

“It’s part of a popular waiting song.”

**“Part? There’s more?”**

“Yes, the harmony for that part goes like-”

* * *

**“Oh, so all of those parts interlap!”**

“Yes. It’s nice to sing whenever there is a big group of people also know the song.”

**“Yeah…”**

**“So I guess we could sing this song while traveling to our next mission…”**

“Uh.”


	6. C Support: Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also magic headcanons

*sounds of crashing/Mihail screaming*

“Oh dear-”

* * *

**“Hhhh..”**

“Oh, you’re awake now.”

**“Yeah…”**

“How are you feeling? That wasn’t a very pretty sight.”

**“Better? But that makes sense.”**

**“You know, seeing that I was stabbed by a broken lance.”**

“Ah, yes.”

**“...”**

**“Hey, Mercedes-”**

**“How does your magic feel to you?”**

“Pardon?”

**“Your healing. Your magic is more uh…..”**

“Divine?”

**“Yes. I didn’t have the best tutor in the castle, but I do remember there were three types of magic-”**

“Oh, you mean divine, eruditic, and blasphemous magic.”

**“Yes, those. I’ve heard that divine magic feels like it comes from outside of the caster-”**

“Ah, it does feel like that for me. The comfort of the goddess, the joy of helping others.”

“It all feels like one warm blanket.”

**“That sounds nice. It feels that way every time you heal me on the battlefield.”**

“That’s nice to know!”

* * *

**“So, my lady, am I free to go?”**

“Wait a few more moments, it was a very nasty wound.”

**“Sure, I guess. Hope it’s not too long.”**


	7. C Support: Annette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I just wrote this support and I love it because I can 100% see this happening.
> 
> also, I kinda want to mess around and see how the leveling works, so every time I post, I'll level Mihail up with my trusty d100. Like This:
> 
> Lv 1+1 Commoner  
Mov 4
> 
> HP 22  
Str 8+1  
Mag 8+1  
Dex 6   
Spd 6  
Lck 8  
Def 3   
Res 7   
Cha 8
> 
> "I could probably do better"
> 
> I'll update this so it's 1 level up per support. Those stats will be in the end notes probably.

“I really don’t think that works.”

**“But we haven’t really tried it, have we?”**

“...”

**“...”**

“Mihail-”

**“I’m just saying-”**

“I really don’t think that mixing a healing spell with a thunder spell is going to create lightning that heals.”

**“But that’s in your theory.”**

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

**“Magic is a science, right?”**

“Yes…”

**“So, as of right now, we have no records of people successfully combining spells and their effects-”**

“Because it’s not possible-”

**“But that’s just a theory-”**

“It’s quite a theory to still not be broken after many years.”

**“And that’s why we should try to break it. For the pursuit of magical knowledge.”**

“...”

**“Well?”**

“I would like to say that this isn’t a sound idea.”

**“Yes.”**

“And that if something goes wrong, you’re taking the blame for it.”

**“Absolutely.”**

“Okay. Let’s break the world then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 2+5 Monk  
Mov 4
> 
> HP 22+1   
Str 9+2  
Mag 9  
Dex 6+4   
Spd 6+2  
Lck 8+2  
Def 3+1   
Res 7+2   
Cha 8+3
> 
> "Not too shabby Mihail, not shabby at all."


	8. C Support: Ingrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, it's me again. uh,, i found out a bit more how weight works and it's pretty interesting??? like if i gave Mihail training gauntlets and a leather shield rn, that's a weight of 2. 
> 
> Attack speed works like Spd-(Weight-(Str/5), so it would be 8-(2-(12/5). Rounding down on everything makes Mihail's attack speed 8, which means he's probably gonna get doubled a lot. 
> 
> Also apparently physical and magical avoidance is calculated differently, and weight has nothing to do with magical avoidance? It's all very inch resting.
> 
> anyway have fun, and if it seems like i'm far too into the mechanics of fe3h, it's probably because I am.

**“Ugh.”**

**“Hold still, Ingrid! This wound isn’t going to heal itself!”**

“I don’t like your hands so close to my head-”

**“And I don’t like the fact that you took a gauntlet to the face, now please let me work.”**

“...”

**“What?”**

“How can I trust that you’re just healing me?”

**“..what.”**

“How do I know you’re not casting something to mess with my head. Some sort of magical suggestion-”

**“Do you hear yourself speak, my knight?”**

“I am simply being cauti-”

**“You’re not being cautious, you’re being paranoid. Why do you not trust me?”**

“...”

**“...”**

**“Well?”**

“...”

**“Think about it. I’ll go get Mercedes so you can heal in peace.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 7+1 Monk
> 
> Mov 4  
HP 23  
Str 11+1  
Mag 12  
Dex 10  
Spd 8  
Lck 9  
Def 4  
Res 9  
Cha 11+1
> 
> "I feel like I'm doing something wrong..."
> 
> oh and both his physical and magical avoid is 8 if i'm doing this math correct


	9. C Support: Ashe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 8+1 Monk
> 
> Mov 4
> 
> HP 23+1  
Str 12+1  
Mag 12+1  
Dex 10  
Spd 8   
Lck 9+1  
Def 4  
Res 9  
Cha 12
> 
> "Gotta think over this a bit more."
> 
> (hey this is the first time I typed out all the stats without looking them up again take that dnd 5e) (also i am highkey thinking of putting Mihail as a Brawler when level 10 hits so his health gets better, idk though)

**“...”**

“Oh, hello Mihail.”

**“Hey Ashe. Do you mind if I ask you for a favor?”**

“What is it?”

**“It’s my turn to cook dinner.”**

“Yeah.”

**“I-”**

**“I don’t know how to cook.”**

“...”

“How have you been eating lunch? And breakfast?”

**“I’ve been getting the extras when other people make too much food.”**

“We have to fix this. You’re learning how to cook.”

**“Great! When do we start?”**

“Now.”

**“What-”**

* * *

**“Ashe, is this sugar or salt?”**

“...”

“Okay, it’s probably better for us to start away from the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please remind me to update the physical description for Mihail it's important for Felix's convo...


	10. C Support: Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the C supports in Blue Lions! Who else should Mihail have a support with? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Development notes: Added a physical description of Mihail that is useful for this support.
> 
> Buffed Omnipotence to be more (useful)

“...”

**“...”**

* * *

**“...”**

“...”

* * *

“...”

**“So are we just going to keep up this staring contest or-”**

“Shut up.”

**“?”**

“Just- Grab a sword so I can get my anger out.”

**“Sure”**

* * *

**“Ooof.”**

“That was a pitiful fight.”

**“Did I even get a hit on you?”**

“You never got close.”

“And to believe I thought you were a threat-”

**“?”**

**“Why would I be a threat?”**

“You disappeared from the world for at least a year and returned with that dumb hair color.”

“It’s not difficult to assume you were going to finish the job the others-”

**“How dare you.”**

“What? It’s a valid strategy-”

**“Just, go trip over your sword.”**

**“I’ll see you later, Fraldarius.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 9+1 Monk
> 
> Mov 4
> 
> HP 24+1  
Str 13  
Mag 13  
Dex 10  
Spd 8  
Lck 10  
Def 4  
Res 9  
Cha 12+1
> 
> (I think it's probably for the best if for the next class Mihail becomes a Brawler just so the HP growth is better)


	11. B Support: Annette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking for non-BL characters, the supports should be 2 from other houses. I like the idea of Seteth, Flayn, Dorothea, and Hubert, I just don't know which GD to pick. (Lysithea is going to be one, but honestly the other is a complete tossup)

****

*sounds of crashing, errant magic, and a small explosion*

“...”

**“Okay…”**

**“The lightning obviously had a reaction to the healing energies-”**

“...”

“I think we should do more research before we try this again.”

**“That makes sense. I’ll check the library?”**

“I’ll check my notes.”

* * *

**“Well?”**

“I couldn’t find anything, could you?”

**“...No…”**

“I feel like you have an idea…”

**“Okay, last time, we were trying to force healing energy into the lightning, right?”**

“Yes.”

**“Maybe, and yes this sounds dastardly, we should try to put the lightning into the healing energy.”**

“...”

**“Bad idea?”**

“...”

“It could work…”

**“Wait, really?”**

“Healing magic is the most versatile, so it’s not hard to imagine it could absorb other magic-”

**“Great, let’s get ready for a second experiment.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 10+1 Brawler
> 
> Mov 4
> 
> HP 25+1  
Str 13  
Mag 13  
Dex 10+1  
Spd 8+1  
Lck 10+1  
Def 4+1  
Res 9  
Cha 13


	12. Quotes (Part 1 - General and Crimson Flower Route)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all of the quotes, just something to update with so i can enter nanowrimo in peace.
> 
> also, there's now a story being written with Mihail in it! I'll make it a series after i post this chapter.
> 
> also also, i worked updated Mihail's stats to include the class change to Brawler. This really only effects his HP and Def.
> 
> also also also, i'm changing his reason spell list...... so check that quickly too....

#### General

  * First kill: “So that’s what happens… I’m glad it’s not me.”  
  

  * Other kills:  

    * "Ashes to ash..."
    * "Just leave next time."
    * "I won't lose to that."  
  

    * "Hopefully, I won't see you soon."
  * Post TS:  

    * "Brings dust to dust."  
  

    * "My head seems clearer."  
  

    * "The winds scatter your memory."  
  

    * _"Iam, gaudeo.__"  
_
  * Gambits:  
  

    * "Let's go!"  
  

    * "March onwards!"  
  

    * (With a Duscur battalion) _"Pugnate!"_  
  

  * Gambit Boost:  
  

    * "Just say the word!"
    * "I'll add my strength!"
  * Mock Battle Surrender: “Ugh. Migraine. I must leave, my prince.”   
  

  * Casual Retreat: “Gah! I have to fall back.”  
  

  * When selected in battle:  

    * (Full/High Health) "Alright. Let's work together."
    * (Medium Health) "Keep an eye out for your ally, alright?"  
  

    * (Low Health) "Are you sure? This looks dangerous."  
  

  * Post TS:  
  

    * (Full/High Health) "Alright, tell me where to be."  
  

    * (Medium Health) "You'll keep an eye on me, right?"  
  

    * (Low Health) "Please don't have a migraine right now..."
  * When levelling up:   

    * (2-) “What? That can’t be right.”  
  

    * (3-7) “This is logical.”  
  

    * (3-7) “Huh, I guess it’s in my memory.”  
  

    * (5+) “Hey, I do know this!”  
  

    * (Level 99) “Have I made you proud, _meus gens_?”  
  

  * Ally heals/rallies:  
  

    * “Thanks!”  
  

    * “I’ll pay you back.”  
  

  * Post TS:  
  

    * “Grateful for that!”  
  

    * “I have your back!”  
  

  * Ally defeats enemy:  
  

    * “Good job!”  
  

    * “Stay safe!”  
  

  * Post TS:  
  

    * “Nice work!”  
  

    * “Well-fought!”  
  

  * Enemy does 0-1 damage:  
  

    * “Did I forget to scream?”  
  

    * “Can’t startle the wind.”  
  

  * Post TS:  
  

    * “Can’t startle the wind.”  
  

    * “Your strength is waning.”
  * On return: “Oh, I remembered! It’s nice to see old faces again.”  
  

  * On death (in the monastery): “At least I died near friends.”  
  

  * On death (anywhere else): “I would’ve hoped to die with a clear head.”  
  

  * When asked to be a dancer: “Oh, sure! Do you think it will be fine to not use a Fodlan style of dance?”  
  

    * If he wins: “Wow, that’s cool! Very nice. What did I win again?”  
  

    * If he loses: “Ugh, that’s a shame. I looked good dancing anyway, right?”

#### Crimson Flower

  * If opposing Byleth: “Why?! Do you even know what they did to me?! To others? The Empress is a hypocrite, and you are her (_asinus_ \- male/_asina_ \- female).”
  * If opposing Dorothea:  
**“Songbird, I-”  
**“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”   
**“You always wanted to be quick with your endeavors.”**
  * If opposing Hubert:  
**“Von Vestra. I’m disappointed in you. You ****_know_**** about them and what they do.”  
**“They will be handled. Some time after you are.”  
  

  * If recruited  
  

    * In the encampment:   
**“I think this makes me a traitor to the Kingdom. That’s fine though. I think. Hopefully I can convince Edelgard to care for the people of Duscur.”  
**
    * Against Ingrid:  
**“Well, my knight, you got your wish. A brute of Duscur truly being a danger to you.”  
**“Mihail, how do you make sense of what you’re doing?”**  
“The way I’ve made sense with fighting you to the bitter end.”  
  
**
    * Against Mercedes:  
**“It’s nice to see you again my lady.”  
**“Same to you Mihail. It’s a shame it must be on a battlefield.”  
  

    * Against Annette:  
“Mihail! What are you doing?”  
**“I’m testing a hypothesis, my scholar.”  
**“What is it?”   
**“It’s to see if I can get out of this fight… I think that my hypothesis has been disproven.”  
  
**
    * Against Dedue:  
**_“Dedus, dolor ad pugnis.”  
_**“No. You do not get to speak our language if you side with her.”  
**_“Iuro manere cum amicos.”  
_**“...”  
  

    * Against Ashe:  
**“Take your shot, my archer.”  
**“Don’t say that, I don’t want my aim to be off.”  
  

    * Against Sylvain:   
“You’ll be a smart bastard until the end of your life, huh?”  
**“That’s better than being a womanizer until the end of this battle.”  
  
**
    * Against Felix:  
“Alright ghost, come at me!”  
**“Careful, swordsman. If you killed me, I may actually haunt you.”  
**“That’s a cheap price to fix your betrayal.”  
  

    * Against Dimitri:  
**“My king-”**  
“Shush. Do you actually wish to call me that?”  
**“I think that we should at least respect each other if we’re going to cross weapons.”  
**“... Let us have them cross then.”  
  

    * Against Flayn:   
“Why?!”  
**“I have my reasons Flayn, just like you and your family have yours. I promise to not ruin the reputation of Macuil.”  
  
**
    * Against Seteth:  
**“Cichol.”  
**“Macuil.”  
**“I’m not Macuil. Even if I have his crest, or if I look like him.”  
**“I know you aren’t. He would’ve already stuck me by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 12 Brawler
> 
> HP 29+1  
Str 13  
Mag 13  
Dex 10+1  
Spd 8+1  
Lck 10+1  
Def 6+1  
Res 9  
Cha 13


	13. C Support: Hubert

“...”

**“...”**

“Cahn Vessyl.”

**“Von Vestra. What grants me the honor to be graced by your presence?”**

“You seem to understand the world a lot better than those in your house.”

**“...”**

**“I’m going to ignore the slight against my classmates.”**

“Either way, you have a better grasp of  _ certain types _ of magic.”

**“What are you insinuating?”**

“I don’t think it is in the culture of Duscur to practice dark magic.”

**“And? Your family is known for being experts in the field, what’s wrong with a bit of studying?”**

“I also don’t think that it is possible to manifest a crest that is, according to the fables, impossible to manifest.”

**“...”**

**“What do you want?”**

“I just want to know one thing.”

“What happened to you?”

**“That information is very private, von Vestra.”**

“I think it would be best for everyone if you shared it. Especially for Edelgard.”

**“Are you not tired of always working for her? How does my plight even help-”**

“I think you understand how we can help each other now. We can talk about this later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 13+1 Brawler
> 
> HP 30+1  
Str 13  
Mag 13  
Dex 12  
Spd 10  
Lck 12  
Def 8  
Res 9+1  
Cha 13+1


	14. B Support: Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol VIBE CHECK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but on a more serious note what does dimitri actually do? like.

“Mihail.”

**“My prince.”**

“Please, call me Dimitri.”

**“Dimitri. What do you need?”**

“I just wanted to ask a question. Do not be afraid to answer honestly.”

“Why will you not let me help you with your migraines?”

**“What have you done for Duscur?”**

“What?”

**“What have you done to help the people of Duscur?”**

**“And I don’t mean through Dedue or I. I mean through repayment, reconstruction, and education of culture.”**

**“If you truly believe that Duscur was set up and framed, why wouldn’t you work with that belief?”**

**“I can’t let someone with your power help me because I know that it will be used as a way to delay the necessary cost that you owe my people.”**

“...”

“Very well then.”

“I clearly have some thinking to do.”

**“I hope your thinking goes well. I need to go do some work now. Have a good day, my prince.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i messed up levels but it's fine.  
Level 15 Brawler
> 
> HP 31  
Str 14  
Mag 14  
Dex 13  
Spd 11  
Lck 13+1  
Def 8  
Res 10+1  
Cha 15
> 
> -
> 
> Memeing again:
> 
> Dimitri: I feel like I do my best, but they don't!  
Mihail: Let me ask you a very fair question.  
Mihail: What do you do successfully?  
Mihail: Quickly.


	15. B Support: Sylvain

“Hey! Mihail!”

**“Yes? Are you having more lady trouble?”**

“Not really why I came to talk to you…”

**(chuckling) “What is it?”**

“Well, I was thinking about our last serious conversation. And you said something kinda weird-”

**“Slip of the tongue. Nothing more.”**

“Right.”

“When did your Crest manifest for the first time?”

**“Uh, while I was on my way to the Blaiddyd castle?”**

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

**“I don’t know what you mean by manifest. I’ve had the feeling of it in my head for a long part of my life before I saw it in a flash of light.”**

“Can you stop trying to talk around the question, trust me when I say it makes you look more suspicious. Did you not have your crest at birth?”

**“That’s preposterous. Have you ever heard of someone not having a crest at birth?”**

“Well, no-”

**“Then why would I be special? I’m just some child from Duscur, nothing to be suspicious about.”**

“That’s true. The girls seem to look over you all the time.”

**“Eh. It’s no big deal. However, speaking of the girls-”**

“Oh no. I don’t want a lecture.”

**“Too late. Take a seat.”**

(Sylvain groans)


	16. B Support: Felix

**“Hello, swordsman.”**

“Ghost. Did you have any time to think about what I said?”

**“...”**

**“Why would I? My time is too limited to worry about concepts less valuable than the manure in the stables.”**

“How dare you-”

**“Do you really think you have any good horse in the race? That your sword is sharp and the tip is accurate?”**

“Why else would you be near the boar this whole time? I wouldn’t be too upset if you offed him, but it would be a mess for the Kingdom.”

**“Wow. You must be bored. Have you finished your sword training for the day?”**

**“Trust me, the last thing on my mind right now is killing anyone. My long term plans don’t extend that far.”**

“Do you truly expect me to believe that? I'll believe that when you wear your hair as white as the snow in Faerghus.”

**“I don’t care what you believe as long as you leave me alone. I don’t care for the chivalry that you seem to both despise and cling to, and I certainly have no qualms about hexing you back to your Goddess.”**

**“As I said before, you must be bored. Go find something to do. I need to go study before you give me a migraine.” **


	17. C Support: Seteth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I completely forgot to update Mihail's stats, but I changed his stats and growth anyway so I'm just gonna use the Stat Average now lmao
> 
> Also, I updated the base stats and stat growths. I'm still working on his max stats.

**“Visa tempi. Vide signum ignis semper clarum.”**

“...???”

**“Breve undae vita, tristes animos mutant.”**

“Mihail-”

**“Oh! I’m so sorry Seteth, I didn’t think anyone could hear me.”**

“It’s quite alright. Where did you hear that song?”

**“I don’t remember. I think I may have dreamt it. I could translate for you if you want, it’s in Duscurum.”**

“Could you? That would be nice.”

**“In the flow of time, see the sign of fire always bright. In the swift river’s life, solemn spirits change.”**

“That’s very poetic.”

**“I guess it is. I still wonder where I know it from.”**

“...”

“Have you ever heard of the Nabateans?”

**“No. Is that a Fodlan tale?”**

“The Nabateans are the name of the people who existed when Nemesis, Seiros, and Sothis walked the earth. Some believe that they are the four saints.”

“The melody of your song reminds of the Song of the Nabateans. Or a version that survived to us today.”

**“Oh. Maybe I simply heard it while being around the castle.”**

“That’s a very logical reason. I must say that I am also curious about your song. Perhaps we should discuss this for later?”

**“Sure. Have a good night, Seteth.”**

“You too, Mihail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 17 Brawler
> 
> HP 34  
Str 15  
Mag 18  
Dex 16  
Spd 15  
Lck 13  
Def 8  
Res 10  
Cha 16
> 
> If you want to hear the translation of Song of the Nabateans (Rhea's lullaby), I have a small video on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurialcomet/status/1206701570563420161)


	18. B Support: Ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihail is not as forgiving as Dedue is.

**“Hello, my knight.”**

“Hello. How are you?

**“I am quite well. Do you need any help?”**

“No.”

-

**“Are you just going to sit there and look at me?”**

“Do you truly think I’m being paranoid?”

**“Paranoid is the nicest way I could phrase it.”**

“What’s the truthful way?”

**“I think you’re being idiotic.”**

“That’s rather harsh.”

**“Is it not harsh to judge someone who looks after you because of unjust prejudice?”**

“My fiance died that day! I would obviously associate the two-”

**“My family died that day. I watched as my people were slaughtered because others jumped to conclusions. I-”**

**“I personally struggle with even calling myself the new Duscur Ambassador because I don’t want to think about my family being murdered in cold blood as I was gone. I struggle with being here because people like you keep on forcing me out of everything.”**

“Mihail-”

**“I don’t want to hear it. I’m sorry for your loss, but if you ever use it to fuel your prejudices you will always fail at being a knight. Use your fiance to try and harm others, and you may find yourself joining him earlier than you think.”**

“...”

**“Have a good day.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level (18) Brawler
> 
> HP (35)  
Str 15  
Mag 18  
Dex 16  
Spd 15  
Lck (14)  
Def 8  
Res 10  
Cha 16


	19. B Support: Ashe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the Quotes Chapter! Now it has the quote in the encampment, plus a lot of general gameplay quotes. Hope they're good.

“Alright, so we need to get the seasonings-”

**“Have them right here.”**

“...that’s not what I’m used to using.”

**“Oh, I remember my family and I using these when we cooked with Duscur Bear.”**

“I thought you didn’t know how to cook?”

**“I-”**

**“I guess I forgot?”**

(laughing) “Let’s try your seasonings then. Want to try and work through it?”

**“Sure. Do you mind if I take the lead on this meal?”**

“Go ahead. I’ll prepare the ingredients for you.”

**“Thank you.”**

-

“You’re seem to be doing very well right now.”

**“I am, aren’t I?”**

**“I think we can place this in the oven now. I don’t remember how long it’s supposed to cook.”**

“That’s fine.”

“We can watch it while we talk.”

**“What are we going to talk about?”**

“How was it like to live in Duscur?”

**“...”**

**“It was great. We lived in the capitol, Genus, because my parents were the Ambassadors. I remember constantly watching as meetings happened.”**

“Did you have any siblings?”

**“I don’t remember. Maybe?”**

“You just have the air of an older-brother.”

**(chuckling) “Is that so, my archer? Hopefully I’m able to shoulder that weight.”**

“You already do a pretty good job at it.”

**"Thank you, Ashe."**

"You're welcome, Mihail."

“I think I hear something sizzling.”

**“Oh, that’s something extra I had time to make. Do you want to taste it?”**

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level (19) Brawler
> 
> HP (36)  
Str 15  
Mag (19)  
Dex (17)  
Spd 15  
Lck (15)  
Def 8  
Res (11)  
Cha 16


	20. C Support: Claude

“...”

**“...”**

“...”

“Is something interesting?”

**“Oh, nothing much. I’m just going over some diplomatic records.”**

“Hmm. They’re probably boring if Seteth allows them in the library.”

**“I thought the same. And then I read a very interesting tidbit about Almyra. You know that there’s a recent prince there? Born about 17 years ago.”**

“How’s that so interesting? Just sounds like another noble to worry about.”

**“Well, usually the line of succession is clear. The King, Queen, and their heirs are all listed. But this time, only the King and Prince are mentioned and named.”**

“Not the Queen? Maybe she just wants her privacy.”

**“It’s weird though. What would cause this change?”**

“Who knows? Sometimes people just do weird things.”

**“That’s true. It’s not like anyone at the monastery knows anything about this, right Claude?”**

“...”

**“...”**


End file.
